1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser apparatus and, more particularly, to a muscle strengthening resistance exerciser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices designed to be worn on the human body in order to create muscle tone, and enhance muscle strength by providing exercise for the wearer.
The U.S. patents to Dicker (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,976 and 5,570,472) are for a Resistant Exercise Shirt and Pants. This invention is directed toward a resistive exercise suit that has a resistive shirt and resistive trousers. The shirt uses tension bands on sleeve fronts and backs and attachments to central elastic blocks on the front and back of the shirt. The resistive exercise trousers fit snugly upon the wearer with adjustable straps and stirrups. Vertical resistive panels running along the length of the trousers serve to resist the motion of the leg in any direction.
The U.S. patent to Earl (U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,428) is for an Exercise Device of Adjustable Resistance for Flexing of Muscles of the Legs and Torso. This device is designed particularly for the lower portion of the body and comprises a torso belt-like element which connects to leg straps worn on the legs. The connection is made via elasticized members which provide the resistance for the device.
Wilkinson discloses in U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,852) an Energy Expenditure Garment. This garment contains elastic ring sections that provide resistance forces to the body of the wearer.
Castellanos discloses an Elastic Resistance Exerciser Secured at the Waist in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,647. Again, herein lies a device designed specifically to be worn on a particular body part. Disclosed is a belt-like device with prescribed attachments for providing elastic resistance for exercising.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests the inventive muscle strengthening body frame that can be worn on isolated body parts as non-apparel items for direct longitudinal resistive forces exerted on the body part of the wearer during movement. As will be seen in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention involves a resistance bearing device which can be worn on various body parts that is intended to provide muscle strengthening when worn.